It is known, particularly from the field of adjustable steering columns of motor vehicles, to provide plastic sliding guides with a bolt which passes transversely through the guide. In the case of adjustable steering columns, the guide box, comprising casing pipe with steering spindle, is connected to a bracket on the crossmember in the vehicle by a sliding guide. In this case, the steering column can be moved to a secured position by an interlocking locking system. In order to compensate for the weight of the steering wheel which is fitted to the end of the steering spindle, a spring is provided in order to offset the weight, for example a metal spring on each of the two sides of the sliding guide.
When the steering column locking system is incorrectly opened without the steering wheel or a substitute mass being present, the guide box springs upward owing to the spring force of the spring. The longitudinal guide of the adjustable steering column is damaged in the process. Further damage can be caused by opening the locking system if the driver is resting on the steering wheel during opening.
As a consequence, owing to the damage to the guide, the displacement force for moving the steering wheel varies and a deterioration in mobility is noticeable.
End-side stop damping arrangements for a pin in a sliding guide are known from EP 1 870 309 A1 and EP 1 420 994 B1. Both documents describe embodiments in which the damping means are fitted to the end regions of the guide element. This leads to the end stop being damped in the guide direction. In contrast, loads which are produced transverse to the guide direction cannot be damped in this case.